Sobrenatural
by Aizakku
Summary: Naruto y Hinata comparten un pasado atormentado por demonios pero eso los ha unido en el presente. Ahora viajando por todo el mundo ellos se dedican a erradicar seres sobrenaturales y sus derivaciones. Para el reto Naruhina mes del Terror Posiblemente no solo un one-shot


**Género**: Sobrenatural/Acción/Romance

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s)**: Naruto/Hinata

**Datos de la historia:**

Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".

**Día:** 16 de Octubre 2012

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Naruto y de ninguno de los personajes, los derechos le corresponden a Kishimoto**

* * *

Demonios, rondan entre nosotros, nos acechan desde cualquier rincón, desde las sombras, en busca de cualquier signo de debilidad para liquidarnos, todos pueden ser víctimas de estos demonios, mi trabajo es que no sea así.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki y me dedico a cazar estos seres sobrenaturales. Desde pequeño puedo recordar ver sombras que transitaban de un lado a otro, leves movimientos que nadie más podía percibir.

En mi cumpleaños número cinco mis padres fueron asesinados por algo, un espectro que buscaba algo, hubiera compartido el mismo destino si no hubiera sido por mi futuro mentor: Jiraiya, esa cosa no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra ese peliblanco el cual la hizo huir, decidí ir con el aun ante su protesta de que no era niñero, pero sabía que en el fondo es lo que él quería.

Jiraiya se convirtió en mi maestro en el arte de cazar fantasmas y demonios, me entreno en artes marciales, a usar todo tipo de armas, desde un simple cuchillo o arco y flecha hasta un rifle de asalto, viajamos por todo el mundo cazando y exorcizando monstruos algunas veces con la ayuda de la abuela Tsunade, nuestra doctora especialista en heridas sobrenaturales y pociones que vivía en nuestra base de operaciones.

Nos movíamos de rumor a rumor, usando la enorme red de espionaje que el viejo Jiraiya había creado a lo largo de su carrera como cazador o simplemente abriendo algunos periódicos amarillistas que hablaban de crímenes extraños, viajamos alrededor del globo.

En mi cumpleaños número catorce estábamos cazando un replicador, un ser humanoide y sobrenatural que podía asumir la forma de cualquier persona, fácilmente caí en la trampa cuando este adopto una forma muy parecida a la de mi madre Kushina, mi estupidez le valió un brazo a mi mentor cuando trato de quitarme del alcance del replicador y recibió una herida que cerceno su brazo antes de que Jiraiya le pusiera un pedazo de plomo entre los ojos.

La carrera como cazador de Jiraiya se acabo ese día, me sentí inepto pero el viejo solo me dio una palmada en mi hombro y sonrió. La falta de su brazo no lo volvió ineficiente, al contrario, se volvió una gran fuente de información de sucesos paranormales si necesitas encontrar algo o alguien tu hombre es Jiraiya.

Con el retiro de Jiraiya me volví una célula independiente, buscando y ayudando a gente con sus problemas paranormales, dos años más tarde a mis dieciséis me hice acreedor de mi licencia de conductor y un hermoso auto clásico: un Chevrolet Impala 1967 que era parte de la colección de mi mentor, con esta chico malo mi perímetro de búsqueda creció enormemente.

Fue en esas fechas cuando me tope con ella, lo recuerdo bien, era octubre y estaba investigando un caso de un posible Onryõ que aterrorizaba un pequeño poblado en Asia, todos los habitantes murieron a manos de la aparición excepto una chica, Hinata Hyuga una chica un año menor que yo, pelo azulado y largo con un cuerpo que podía ser la envidia de toda mujer pero sumamente talentosa para detectar espíritus, con su ayuda pude mandar en paz al fantasma y al resto de sus víctimas, ya sin nada que perder decidió acompañarme en mis múltiples aventuras, así fue durante casi cinco años y hasta la fecha.

Durante todo ese tiempo nos hemos dedicado a erradicar el mal, un paso a la vez…

+Sobrenatural+

Londres, Inglaterra

Octubre 9

Hora: 5:30 pm

Una fina lluvia caía por las concurridas calles de Londres, cerca de una cafetería tradicional inglesa se encontraba un impala negro estacionado que destacaba entre los autos clásicos londinenses, Naruto estaba sentado tomando su café y a su lado se encontraba su compañera Hinata que tenía entre sus manos una taza de té.

— Estas seguro que los rumores son ciertos — Dijo Hinata tomando un sorbo a su te caliente, el rubio asintió dándole una mordida a su dona de jalea.

— Si, Jiraiya menciono que hay un patrón en este caso — Naruto le dio un sorbo a su café mientras miraba el clima un tanto melancólico, la chica le miro con interés sabiendo que la información de Jiraiya siempre era acertado.

— Jiraiya menciono que ha habido cierto número de asesinatos en Inglaterra y todos tienen un cosa en común o podría decirse un lugar en común, la mansión de Arthur Fleming— Termino de decir Naruto junto con el resto de su café.

— ¿Fleming, te refieres al famoso escritor del siglo 18? — Cuestiono Hinata terminando también su bebida caliente, el rubio volvió a asentir desplegando en la mesa un periódico con la fecha del día de hoy.

— 19 muertes en los últimos 5 meses, la mansión Fleming es famosa porque todos los antiguos dueños han muerto de causas misteriosas, la casa se ha intentado rematar varias veces pero ya nadie quiere comprarla— Naruto miro de nuevo la fotografía de la casa y tomo las llaves de su auto dispuesto a investigar el suceso extraño, Hinata lo siguió al auto.

— Lo primero seria revisar los archivos policiales, las causas de las muertes jamás fueron publicadas a los medios — Dijo Hinata poniéndose el cinturón, Naruto arranco el auto y condujo a la estación policiaca de Londres.

El edificio de la policía londinense era de tamaño considerable, los enormes cristales dejaban ver a todos los policías trabajando arduamente. Naruto y Hinata vestidos en trajes se acercaron a uno de los policías en el escritorio de la entrada principal.

— Buen día somos los tenientes Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga unidad de casos especiales — El rubio y la chica peli azul mostraron un par de identificaciones falsas al policía.

— Lo siento no puedo dejarlos pasar no estábamos al tanto de su visita — Dijo el policía regresando las identificaciones a los dos cazadores.

— Mira chico, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Dijo Naruto levantando una ceja y recargándose en el escritorio.

— 25 años — Dijo el policía con una cara seria, pero Naruto hizo caso omiso de su reacción.

— No sé cómo funcione tu mundo imaginario de color rosa pero allá afuera, en el mundo de los adultos, cuando un superior te da una orden la obedeces, ¿de acuerdo? — Naruto hizo énfasis a sus palabras golpeando el escritorio, Hinata meneo la cabeza, a su compañero le encantaba meterse mucho en sus papeles al punto de la ridiculez pero extrañamente resultaba efectivo.

— Yo… mmm… por qué no lo pasó con la jefa de asuntos especiales… — Dijo el joven policía, mentalmente Naruto se dio una palmada en la espalda por el buen trabajo de engañar a otro incauto.

— No será necesario oficial yo me encargare de esto — La voz perteneciente era de una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, al igual que todos los demás oficiales de alto cargo se encontraba vestida con un traje formal.

— Mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka, encargada del departamento de asuntos especiales de Scotland Yard, síganme a mi oficina — Naruto y Hinata estrecharon la mano de la mencionada Ino y la siguieron a una de las tantas oficinas privadas.

— Muy bien en que puedo servirles caballeros — Dijo Ino cruzando sus manos y posando sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

— Si, nos gustaría saber sobre la mansión Fleming — Dijo Hinata, Ino frunció el ceño ante la petición.

— Lo lamento pero esa es información clasificada, ni siquiera los demás departamento aparte de este tienen acceso a esa información, aparte ¿Por qué necesitan tal información? — Dijo Ino cruzando los brazos, en su cara seguía el ceño fruncido.

— Señorita Yamanaka, esta petición es… — Hinata estaba buscando una excusa creíble pero Naruto se le adelanto.

— Es porque uno de los que murieron era hermano del inspector de policía de nuestro departamento, entienda la desesperación de nuestro inspector — Dijo Naruto con una voz un tanto melancólica.

— Yo no sé, mis superiores no me lo permitirían — La rubia frete a él empezó a dudar y se podía notar en sus ojos, solo faltaba el golpe de gracia.

— Mira pareces tensa, nosotros nos encargaremos del caso y se lo daremos a sus superiores y para mostrar nuestro agradecimiento te invitare a cenar — Dijo Naruto sonriendo y utilizando su mejor voz de Casanova, una más de las cosas que le había enseñado Jiraiya para conseguir información. Hinata por otro lado le lanzo una mirada inquisidora a su compañero rubio, su cara demostraba unos enormes celos.

— Esto... tal vez una mirada no haga daño, después de todo la investigación ha llegado a un punto muerto — Dijo Ino con un sonrojo que trato de disimular dándoles la espalda para buscar el archivo.

— Aquí esta, el extraño caso de la mansión Fleming — Menciono la rubia pasándoles un grueso folder con docenas de documentos y fotos, Naruto abrió el folder y miro las fotos arrugando la frente.

— Todas las víctimas han muerto por causas desconocidas pero bajo el mismo efecto, todos muestran los síntomas de la deshidratación pero los forenses indican que todos sus órganos estaban funcionales — Explico Ino mientras los otros ocupantes de la oficina leían los informes forenses.

— Hemos analizado la mansión pero nada indica la causa de estos sucesos, lo único que sabemos es que la hora de la muerte se estima que sea las doce de la noche — Termino de explicar Ino dándole una vista a la puerta en caso de que alguno de sus superiores decidieran entrar a su oficina.

— Realmente nos ayudo mucho su información Señorita Yamanaka nos pondremos a trabajar inmediatamente — Dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— No hay de que señorita Hyuga, y Naruto… — Naruto se volteo en el umbral de la puerta para volver a ver a Ino.

— Espero mi cita pronto — Prosiguió Ino con un sonrojo en su rostro y desviando la mirada.

— Sera más pronto de lo que imaginas — Sonrió Naruto guiñándole el ojo a la joven rubia.

— Eso fue bastante sencillo, ¿no lo crees Hinata? — Dijo el rubio ya fuera de la oficina dirigiéndose a la entrada principal. Hinata solo bufo enojada apresurando el paso.

— ¿Oye que te pasa Hinata, Hinata, Hina…?— La puerta principal de Scotland Yard se cerró con fuerza en la cara del rubio dejándolo estampado en el cristal de la puerta

++.

— ¿Aun sigues enojada Hinata? — La mirada que le lanzo la peli azul al rubio fue toda la contestación que recibió, el impala se detuvo frente a la mansión de gran tamaño, los dos cazadores se bajaron del auto.

— Es enorme — Atino en decir el rubio, la mansión era enorme, fácilmente tendría 12 habitaciones, un enorme patio delantero decorado con fuentes y plantas carentes de cuidados, pero lo que más destacaba era un enorme colección de criptas que se podían ver a lo lejos.

— Yamanaka nunca menciono un mausoleo en la mansión — Dijo Hinata observando a lo lejos la peculiar estructura mortuoria.

— Y al parecer tampoco menciono que estaba todo cerrado con cadenas y candados — Menciono Naruto dándole una patada a la puerta. — Tendremos que saltar… —

*Bang*

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio que Hinata tenía su revólver desenfundado y le había disparado a la cerradura.

— O podríamos volar la cerradura — Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza mientras regresaba al auto para estacionarlo frente al pórtico de la mansión.

— Según la información que nos dio Yamanaka las muertes ocurren hasta la medianoche tenemos unas cuantas horas más para investigar la casa — Menciono Hinata sacando unas linternas del portaequipaje junto con una caja de balas.

— Munición especial de Jiraiya, balas fundidas de plata y bendecidas rellenas de sal para ralentizar las animas — Naruto saco su pistola y sustituyo las balas normales que tenia con munición especial.

Ya listos abrieron la puerta principal que se encontraba tapada con una cinta policiaca, Naruto entro rodando con la arma enfundada y la linterna prendida.

— ¿Había necesidad de hacer eso? — Dijo Hinata que trato de sonar seria pero una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios.

— Creí que se vería espectacular — Dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero, con la luz prendida pudo ver el estado de la casa, por fuera se veía como un castillo ingles pero dentro era otra cosa, la pintura se encontraba deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, la madera y las losas del piso estaba podrido o quebrado y un enorme olor a humedad y podredumbre reinaba en el lugar.

— Lindo y acogedor — Susurro Naruto apuntando su luz a unos cuantos muebles que estaban cubiertos por una sábana blanca.

— Las personas que han muerto no han durado más de un día a sí que no te sorprendas si ves todo como hace 200 años — Dijo Hinata desde el otro extremo de la habitación que estaba lleno de retratos, uno grande de Arthur Fleming con un libro extraño era el centro de la exhibición.

— Separémonos y reunámonos aquí más tarde — Hinata asintió y partieron caminos.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ambos cazadores buscaron en las demás habitaciones de la mansión, todas estaban carcomidas por el paso del tiempo, una de las cosas que destacaba era que en algunas de ellas había rastros de sangre seca, pisadas y manchas en las paredes con símbolos extraños, al parecer signos de uso de magia oscura, ahora solo faltaba una habitación que revisar y era la más grande de todas: la biblioteca.

— Vaya Fleming le hacía honor a su carrera, debe de haber miles de libros — Dijo Hinata asombrada ante todos los tomos.

— Me sorprende que muchos de estos libros estén en perfectas condiciones, es muy sospechoso — Dijo Naruto tomando una pose pensativa. — Conociendo tendrá su lugar secreto en alguno de los lugares más típicos como detrás de un librero — Reflexiono Naruto dando una patada al librero más cercano haciendo que una montaña de libros se le vinieran encima y lo sepultaran completo, Hinata dio una carcajada ante su acción.

— No te rías parecía una buena idea… mmm… tal vez este en este otro — Dijo Naruto aventando uno a uno los libros para evitar que le cayeran de nuevo, Hinata decidió ayudarle.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas pero ningún libro dio al supuesto escondite secreto y ambos estaban hambrientos, Hinata decidió traer del auto una ración de ramen que Naruto tenía guardada.

— ¡Gracias Hinata! — Exclamo Naruto devorando su ramen sentado encima del auto, Hinata le sonrió y se preparo el suyo con el pequeño calentador de agua que tenían conectado al auto.

— Realmente tenias hambre — Dijo la chica sentándose al lado del rubio con su respectivo tazón de ramen instantáneo, Naruto asintió contento.

— Oye Naruto, lo de Ino… ¿realmente lo decías enserio? — Dijo Hinata con el ceño fruncido a la vez que comía su ramen, Naruto volteo a mirarla y le dio un sorbo a su ramen.

— Tal vez si, tal vez no, ¿Por qué, no estarás celosa o si Hinata? — Sonrió de oreja a oreja, el rostro de Hinata tomo un color rosado.

— Yo...Por que debe...ría este…estar celosa — Titubeo Hinata un poco, el cielo estaba tomando un color rojizo, Naruto tiro el empaque de su comida a la vez que reía.

— Hahaha me encanta cuando te sonrojas — Rio Naruto entrando nuevamente en la mansión.

— Tonto — Dijo Hinata en tono molesto pero con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, con un movimiento de mano saco su celular y lo abrió, en su salvapantallas estaba la foto de Naruto viendo el ocaso en la playa.

— Ni siquiera se acuerda que mañana será su cumpleaños — Murmuro Hinata con una sonrisa.

— Tendré que pensar en algo — Hinata dio una risita leve y cerro su celular dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de la mansión.

— Nuevamente aquí, debe de haber algo en algún lado — Hinata estaba por rendirse pero viendo detenidamente el escritorio que estaba frente a ella distinguió una ranura el piso.

— Naruto ven creo que lo encontré — Le grito Hinata a Naruto que estaba ojeando un libro al otro lado de la biblioteca.

— ¿Que encontraste? — La chica empujo el escritorio a un lado dejando a la vista una trampilla oculta.

— Retiro lo dicho, eso es un poco original — Dijo el rubio mientras hacía esfuerzo para abrir la trampilla, con un último tirón la trampilla cedió y a su vez una enorme fetidez a carne en descomposición y sangre inundo el ambiente.

— mmm… ¿damas primero? — Rio nerviosamente Naruto al ver la penumbra en la que estaba el interior de la trampilla, Hinata le mando una mirada de irritación pero aun así decidió ir primero.

Ya adentro se podía ver algunas cosas bastante inusuales, en primero era una enorme mazmorra con torres de libros de temáticas oscuras y paranormales, otro era el fuerte olor a sangre que emanaba y decoraba las paredes, lo último era los cientos de runas que se encontraban en la habitación.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — Dijo Naruto que revisaba frenéticamente las runas una a una, nuevamente conocimiento en el que Jiraiya era un maestro.

— ¡Maldito chiflado! — Grito Naruto al estudiar las runas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo Hinata alarmada.

— Estos son hechizos de necromancia — Dijo el rubio tomando rápidamente un libro cercano confirmando sus miedos, un libro apartado le llamo la atención, era un diario de hojas amarillas y portada de cuero rojo.

_Noviembre 23, 1808 _

_Me aproximo a mis últimos días y me niego rotundamente, alguien de mi intelecto y creatividad no merece terminar como alimento de gusanos, buscare la manera más efectiva de vivir eternamente._

_Enero 12, 1819_

_He decidido viajar por Europa, buenas fuentes de información me han informado que no estoy solo en mi objetivo, gente dedicada a la ciencia de lo oscuro están tratando un método nuevo, necromancia, el poder de controlar la muerte y la vida, el poder de la vida eterna, el poder de ser dios. _

_Septiembre 22, 1810_

_He estudiado con bastantes necromances los conceptos básicos, ahora mismo he estado raptando gente de los poblados con la falsa idea de trabajo, utilizo su carne y sangre para tratar de entender el complicado concepto del alma y la transferencia de estas a los planos físicos y espirituales, seguiré estudiando un poco más._

_Diciembre 31, 1811_

_Me he hecho con un tomo raro perteneciente a una secta de magos oscuros, me indican los pasos que debo de seguir para la reanimación de cadáveres, robar la vitalidad de las personas en beneficio mío, los procedimientos son arduos y peligrosos pero no debo dejarme vencer por la muerte. _

_Octubre 2, 1812_

_Estoy a un paso del éxito, mis múltiples experimentos para revitalizar mi cansado cuerpo están dando frutos, mi poder sobre los muertos también se ha incrementado ahora puedo reanimar un cuerpo en cualquier estado por un par de horas, pero debo de tener cuidado la gente está empezando a sospechar._

_Octubre 9, 1812 _

_¡Maldición!, me descubrieron, debo de esconder y sellar este cuarto de necromancia, no puedo permitir que quemen mi trabajo, lo que no saben es que encontré la forma de seguir mis planes en un futuro, en esta vida o en la otra cumpliré mi meta en ser eterno, por ahora debo de sellar todo, puedo escuchar cómo se acercan, como lobos hambrientos. _

— Es todo, el maldito loco encontró la forma de ser eterno — Dijo Naruto, Hinata tomo un libro cuya apariencia era la misma que tenía el retrato de la mansión.

— El santo ritual de los 21 sacramentos: Aunque el cuerpo muera el alma prevalece, la suficiente fuerza vital y el cumplimiento de los 21 sacramentos de cuerpo y sangre pueden crear lo imposible, una transmutación de lo físico, un cuerpo especial para el alma que lo invoca — Leyó en voz alta Hinata.

— Eso es lo que trata de hacer Fleming, busca crear de nuevo un cuerpo físico, su alma se encuentra en la mansión, debemos encontrar su cuerpo y purificarlo con sal — Dijo Naruto saliendo de la mazmorra.

— Pero la pregunta seria ¿Dónde está el cuerpo? — Dijo Hinata con tono pensativo, repasando todos los puntos, pistas encontradas solo había una solución.

— ¡El mausoleo! — Grito con sorpresa la chica peli azul, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta pero el sonido del reloj de Naruto los distrajo, era la medianoche. Un enorme temblor retumbo por la casa sacando de balance a los dos, la madera del techo comenzó a crujir de forma descontrolada, las puertas se cerraron abruptamente.

— ¡Debemos salir de aquí! — Dijo Naruto tomando la mano de Hinata y cargándola en brazos, repentinamente un candelabro cayó en el punto donde se encontraba Hinata, rápidamente Naruto se dirigió al piso de arriba.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Dijo Hinata con voz con nerviosismo.

— Las ventanas del piso de arriba no tienen rejas metálicas al contrario de las de abajo — Le dijo el rubio a Hinata mientras esquivaba las puertas que salían disparadas de sus macos a la pared del pasillo en una lluvia de astillas.

— ¿Espera no vas a ser lo que creo que vas a hacer? — Dijo Hinata temblando.

— Sujétate fuerte — El rubio desenfundo su revólver y le disparo a la ventana.

— Naruto te lo advierto, no lo hagas, Naruto, Narutoooooo… — El rubio salto usando el impulso que tenia y rompió el resto de la ventana con su cuerpo, rápidamente protegió a Hinata del impacto haciendo que su cuerpo estuviera en su pecho cayendo él en su espalda y sobre el techo del Impala para finalizar botando al suelo.

— Rayos eso dolió — Aulló Naruto sobándose rápidamente la espalda y golpeando el suelo de forma cómica.

— Idiota eso fue completamente arriesgado — Le grito Hinata brincando a su espalda y aplicándole una dolorosa llave a sus piernas y espalda.

— Debemos buscar el cuerpo y quemarlo con sal — Dijo Hinata presionando el botón que abría el maletero sacando una pala y una pequeña bolsa de sal, Naruto se puso de pie y levanto el fondo falso del maletero, dentro había varias armas de fuego y armas cortantes. Naruto tomo una escopeta y una pequeña hacha y daga como precaución.

— Vamos — Dijo Naruto corriendo en dirección al pequeño cementerio que estaba detrás de la mansión, el cielo se torno de un extraño color gris/verdoso y nuevamente la tierra tembló creando unas pequeñas fisuras en la tierra.

— Ya estamos cerca — Grito Hinata manteniendo el ritmo de Naruto, las tumbas se hacían cada vez más visibles y el enorme mausoleo residía en medio del cementerio, nuevamente el suelo tembló y las tumbas que rodeaban el mausoleo salieron disparadas cayendo ruidosamente al suelo, ambos cazadores se pararon en seco.

— ¡¿Que demonios?! — Dijo Naruto apuntando con su escopeta y Hinata con su revólver a las tumbas abiertas, lentamente una mano esquelética se poso a un costado de la tumba revelando un esqueleto con jirones de ropa, rápidamente mas manos salieron de las tumbas las cuales eran abundantes.

— Es Fleming, está utilizando necromancia — Dijo Hinata apuntando a uno de los esqueletos, los esqueletos se acercaban de forma amenazadora utilizando sus huesos como garrotes y otros poseían armadura y espadas, rápidamente los no vivos rodearon a los dos cazadores.

— Hinata yo tratare de abrirte un camino, ve hacia el mausoleo y purifica el cuerpo — Dijo Naruto tacleando algunos esqueletos y disparándole a otros, Hinata emprendió carrera hacia el mausoleo utilizando su enorme flexibilidad para evadir los espadazos de los esqueletos, con una patada abrió la puerta del mausoleo pero al entrar la puerta se cerró con un gran portazo dejando fuera de su vista al rubio que estaba completamente rodeado.

— ¡No, Naruto! — Grito la chica al ver a su compañero desaparecer detrás de la puerta, el salón abruptamente se ilumino con inmensas llamas de color verde dándole un aspecto de lo más lúgubre al mausoleo y una risa se escucho en el recinto

++.

Por fuera Naruto se encontraba rodeado de esqueletos, con un movimiento de brazo detuvo con su daga una espada que lo trataba de decapitar, usando el impulso de su bloqueo salto para propinar una patada a la cabeza de uno de los esqueletos dejándolo sin cabeza y sus piezas derrumbadas en el suelo, utilizando su escopeta voló el cráneo de otros más.

*Click*

— Demonios no hay balas — Exclamo Naruto alarmado, utilizando su escopeta como garrote golpeo a otro esqueleto que por el impacto dejo caer su espada la cual Naruto tomo y procedió a decapitar a un par de esqueletos pero pareciera que por más que lo intentara la cantidad de no muertos era abrumadora, rápidamente saco su revólver y le dispara a otros más con una puntería espectacular. Usando su velocidad logro evadir a otros pero lamentablemente no a todos.

— Arghh — Se quejo Naruto al recibir una cortada en un costado, la herida aunque no era profunda hacia que brotara sangre constantemente, rodando al suelo pudo evitar que una espada lo volviera a cortar pero lo dejo muy vulnerable, otro esqueleto trato de rematarlo en el suelo pero Naruto se incorporo rápidamente dándole una patada al esqueleto que se desmorono en el tronco de un árbol.

— Apresúrate Hinata — Dijo Naruto evadiendo otro esqueleto y proporcionándole un golpe que desmorono su cráneo.

En el mausoleo Hinata estaba frente al espíritu de Fleming, era un espectro de edad avanzada y sus ropas representaban a las de la burguesía de tiempos antiguos.

— Debo felicitarte señorita, tú y tu amigo han llegado lejos pero al igual que los demás servirán de sacrificio para mi ritual donde volveré a nacer, joven y eterno — Dijo el espectro con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos deslumbraban un blanco sobrenatural.

— ¿Por que esperar tanto tiempo? — Cuestiono Hinata apretando en sus manos la pala, el fantasma rio estrepitosamente.

— Simple, mortal, te lo diré, al fin y acabo vas a morir, tenía que esperar mucho tiempo para que mi futuro cuerpo pudiera formarse por completo — Dijo el fantasma riendo a carcajadas — Ahora hazme un favor y muere — Los féretros dentro del mausoleo se abrieron dejando salir a decenas de esqueletos, Hinata tomo la pala y procedió a golpearlos en la cabeza decapitándolos al instante, rápidamente localizo un féretro sin abrir.

— Te encontré — Grito Hinata corriendo hacia la tumba, los esqueletos rodearon la tumba pero Hinata salto sobre una cabeza de un esqueleto y luego sobre otra para terminar de frente a su objetivo.

— No te dejare insolente — El espíritu golpeo a Hinata haciendo que cayera al suelo — Ahora muere — El espíritu se lanzo a la indefensa Hinata que estaba boca abajo.

— No lo creo — Grito Hinata dándose la vuelta con el revólver desenfundado, rápidamente acciono el gatillo y una lluvia de balas dieron el espectro.

— ¿Que es esto?, no puedo moverme — Grito desesperado el fantasma, Hinata rápidamente utilizo la pala de palanca para abrir el féretro, ya abierto pudo ver el cuerpo de Fleming que se estaba regenerando poco a poco, rápidamente vacio la sal que tenia junto con un pedazo de su camisa para prender el fuego, Fleming dio un grito de dolor mientras se incendiaba su cuerpo físico y su alma.

— Se acabo — Murmuro Hinata al ver como los esqueletos caían ya sin el soporte del necromancer.

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamo la peli azul corriendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola de golpe, en medio de un mar de huesos estaba el rubio inmóvil y recostado boca arriba.

— Naruto despierta, Naruto, Naruto — Comenzó a llorar Hinata dándole golpes al pecho de Naruto.

— Hinata eso duele solo estaba dormido — Dijo el chico con voz somnolienta, Hinata comenzó a golpear mas a Naruto.

— Tonto, idiota, estúpido, yo peleando sola con un fantasma y aparte preocupándome por ti y tu dormido — Le grito Hinata de forma cómica mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza repetidas veces.

— Tenía plena confianza en ti — Dijo Naruto parándose, sacudiéndose los pantalones y dirigiéndose al auto, su herida ya estaba vendada, Hinata lo vio con enojo pero luego suavizo su mirada.

— Naruto… — Naruto volteo a ver a Hinata que estaba a un costado del auto, el rubio levanto una ceja.

— ¿Si? — Le pregunto Naruto. — Feliz cumpleaños — Le replico suavemente Hinata con una sonrisa a la cual el rubio le correspondió.

— Espero que vayamos a cenar a un restaurante de calidad y no a una cadena de comida rápida — Le dijo Hinata metiéndose al auto.

— ¡Hey! pero el que cumple años soy yo y el cumpleañero quiere hamburguesa — Dijo Naruto con tono infantil, Hinata rodo los ojos pero sonrió con felicidad.

Naruto hecho andar el motor del auto y puso un pequeño casete de música, por las bocinas se podía escuchar la canción _Carry on my wayward son_, Naruto puso el cambio acelerando rápidamente por la carretera perdiéndose en la oscuridad del camino.


End file.
